Suddenly
by love.is.your.downfall
Summary: Emma is a college freshman determined to take school seriously, when she starts to develop feelings for someone she shouldn't. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started because of a button. One small detail that was overlooked, for whatever reason, left undone.

Just under the time limit for class to be canceled, the professor rushed in. you could hear the class sigh in disappointment. Who could blame them; a three-hour Friday morning class was not an ideal time. Emma herself was starting to get excited at the prospect of spending the morning and afternoon at the beach. Los Angeles had been experiencing an unexpected heat wave in November, and she was looking forward to finally being able to take advantage of the unnaturally perfect beach weather.

Ever since she started her first semester, she had not allowed herself to let loose. With finals coming up, her stress levels had rocketed. Determined not to shoot herself in the foot, she decided it was time to blow off some steam. Her roommate Mary Margret was joining a sorority and had suggested attending a bonfire that evening.

Unlike Mary Margret who was from a wealthy family and whose father was paying her tuition as well as a substantial allowance for 'whatever my princess may need', Emma attended the university on a scholarship. Not only that, but although the scholarship was extensive, if she wanted to eat anywhere other than the cafeteria, or do anything other than study in her dorm room, it meant getting a job. She was lucky enough to score a job at the upscale casual diner 'Granny's' frequented by the California famous or notable. The only downside was that between studying and work, she just didn't have any free time. Not that she was complaining, she reminded herself. After the near disaster in high school, she was careful whom she associated with. Besides Mary Margret, her only friend since moving to the west coast was Ruby, the head waitress at the diner. Ruby was a loud, sultry, full of confidence that was enviable, late 20s something that Emma found to be reminiscent of home. Ruby for whatever her reasons had taken to Emma like a long lost sister.

So when Emma woke up that morning, to see the beautiful sunshine shinning through the window over her bed, she dreaded having to spend it all indoors. Surprisingly, Mary Margret was already up, having just come back from the communal showers.

Groggily Emma asked her: "Why are you up so early? I thought you didn't have any classes today."

Mary Margret rolled her eyes and huffed. "Emma, I swear you don't listen. As a pledge, I'm expected to do the preparations for the bonfire tonight. You are coming, right?"

"I have to work the lunch shift, but its Friday, so I'm not sure what time I'll end up getting off." Emma rolled out of bed, and began to gather her shower essentials.

"If you don't want to go, I'm not going to force it. I just think you're missing out on the great college experience. I mean, its only four short years, you refuse to pledge with me, and you haven't joined any clubs. What's the point? What will you look back on?" Mary Margret looked at Emma with concern in her eyes.

Emma stopped gathering up her things, and looked shocked at her roommate. "Hey! I want to go to the bonfire, I told you before I just didn't want to get in the habit of putting school on the backburner. But I'll be there tonight. I promise. I just don't know what time I'll be able get off."

At this Emma opened the door, "Chill, M&M, I want to participate."

Without waiting for a reply, she closed the door and headed to the showers.

Although she had decided that she was going to blow off some steam, she wasn't really convinced the sorority-hosted bonfire was exactly her scene. With that in mind, to Emma it looked like her Friday wasn't going to be a great day. The 8:00am English 101 class wasn't helping anything. The class itself was fine. As with any required 101 class, it was full of people from all majors. It was the Friday morning part that made the class her least favorite. While her dorm was just a short walk away, she practically sleepwalked every week there. Not an English major, yet by no means was English her weakest subject. As such, Emma was a slightly above average student. So far earning solid B grades on her papers, and A's on all the tests.

So after over two months of these Friday classes Emma wasn't sure how she never noticed it before. But today when she arrived the professor wasn't there yet. She took her normal seat in the middle section of the lecture hall close to the front. Even though it was an unpopular time, the class was full. Emma began to set up her space, by taking out a notebook, pen and highlighter, and lit book.

After a few minutes, Emma checked her phone for the time. Five minutes past the scheduled start time. Usually the professor was there waiting for everyone to take their seats, and yet today, she was nowhere in sight. The longer the class waited, the louder the room got.

"Looks like I woke up for nothing" Stated a boy from the back.

People began to pack up their bags. Five more minutes and class would be legitimately cancelled.

"Maybe my day just got a little better," Emma muttered to herself. Thinking that perhaps she would be able to head to the beach for a few hours before work. She began to put her things back in her bag, a smile on her face. Just before the time was reached, the front side door opened to reveal their professor.

"So sorry I'm late, lets not waste time and get started right away. We're going over the different themes in 'Oedipus Rex'." She spoke as she walked to the desk in the front of the room. As she did she took her laptop out of her bag and began hooking it up to the projector. And that's when Emma noticed it.

Whatever made the professor late, she still looked well put together. But in a rush she must have missed buttoning up her blouse to the usual respectable neck level. And today, when she leaned over to plug in the computer, Emma caught a glimpse of a black lace bra and perfect cleavage. Emma stopped breathing for a moment and took a moment to really take in her professor.

She had dark shoulder length hair, her eyes were dark, and she wore red lipstick that complimented her completion perfectly. Emma could objectionably say that her professor was beautiful. But it was with a sudden realization that Emma realized one thing: "Professor Mills is sexy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma was unable to remain focused in class that day. And as she walked out she was powerless to keep her eyes from wandering over her professor's body. As her eyes moved upward she was met with a raised eyebrow. Mortified at being caught ogling, Emma blushed and sped up until she was safely out of the lecture hall.

"What the hell was that about," Emma asked herself. She had been in that class for a while now, and suddenly she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. It made no sense. Why now?

Luckily she didn't really have time to linger over her newfound and inconvenient attraction. She headed straight to work.

When she arrived a busy Ruby greeted her. "Hey there girl, any big plans for the weekend? Looks like it's going to be a busy one here. We already have so many reservations. Hopefully someone awesome comes in." Ruby loved it when anyone noteworthy would come into the restaurant. She loved it even more when they showed her a certain kind of interest. She knew how to capitalize on it as well; scoring tickets and passes to all sorts of shows and events.

"I'm heading to a sorority bonfire tonight with my roommate, yay me." Emma replied unenthusiastically.

Ruby smiled sympathetically, "Aww, cheap beer and a bunch of drunk college kids groping on each other. If only I had gone to college, I would have ruled that shit. Your roommate talk you into going?"

Emma laughed at the support, "Yeah, but I mean, I'm sure it will be fun. I think I need to get out and lose myself a bit. I'm starting to feel like a zombie. Maybe I'm not as observant as I should be because I'm not exposing myself to other things."

"Not as observant?" Ruby replied mystified. "Well I'm glad to hear you say you are finally ready to join the land of the fun. Don't make plans for tomorrow. Let Ruby take you out, and show you a good time." She winked and flicked Emma on the nose.

Rubbing her now sore nose, Emma couldn't help but remind Ruby that she wasn't 21 yet, so not to get any crazy ideas.

"Pshh, don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it." She said with a hint of mystery.

Of course, what was there to worry about? After that the dinner got busy and they didn't really get a chance to talk much more. There was some exciting gesturing when a certain semi-celebrity who was famous because, well Emma wasn't sure what she was famous for, and her rapper boyfriend came in. How Ruby could work in a place that was constantly hosting those who didn't want unwanted attention was beyond her. But she was surprisingly competent at it, ensuring her head waitress position.

"How can you not love reality TV?" it was mid evening and Emma was about to get off work, when the subject of the former big names were being discussed. Ruby was absolutely horrified that she hadn't recognized them. "You are at the center of the entertainment world now Emma, let go of that sweet mid-western mentality, and embrace the crazy."

"I'm from Boston, Ruby."

Unfortunately Ruby continued as if Emma had never spoken, starting to seem a little bit manic. "I'm gone with the wind fabulous!" she declared while twirling around so that her already ridiculously short skirt floated up to reveal more thigh.

Emma figured now was as good a time as any to say goodbye to her coworker. She headed home to take a shower and get ready for the night's big festivities.

When Emma arrived at the beach, the party was in full swing. The bonfire was burning brightly, and you could hear the over eager screams of the exaggerated drunk. Emma took her time walking through the throngs of people, searching for Mary Margret. Soon enough she was met with the flushed face of her roommate, who was thrusting a red cup in her direction.

"Emm-ma, you have to try this _cock_tail" she put emphasis on the first syllable and began to giggle, stopping herself and then looking at Emma in total seriousness, "I mean it, its super yummy."

"Yeah, I bet, how many of those things have you had?" She took a sip of the concoction, a bit too fruity for her taste.

Mary Margret just smiled and grabbed her hand; introducing her to everyone they passed, which meant that Emma didn't really get to meet anyone.

"Hey Mary Margret." A clean-cut boy with blonde hair approached, the collar of his polo was popped up. He carried a beer, and had a soft smile on his face. Clearly into Mary Margret.

"David! You have to meet my roommate Emma. Even though she refuses to join a sorority, she is still pretty awesome." With her arm being hooked onto by Mary Margret, and her red cup in her other hand, all Emma could manage was an awkward head nod.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled briefly at Emma then turned fully to the girl pulling on her arm. "Uh Mary Margret, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." He smiled sheepishly and offered his arm. She took it with an apologetic "See you around, and have some fun!" and she was gone.

Emma downed the rest of her cup and set off for some more booze. After all, wasn't that the point of these things?

"You need another drink, Love?"

Emma turned around and was met with the face of an attractive dark haired pirate. Okay, he wasn't a pirate, but who did he think he was wearing eyeliner? No Johnny Depp, that was for sure. Deciding to embrace her new motto of letting loose, she offered him a smile and a shrug.

"Lead me to it, Blackbeard"

He insisted on being called KJ, because Killian sounded 'pompous'. He smiled, and explained that he was the great creator of the fruity drink she had before. He had mixed it before the party and had a few other options if that wasn't her thing. He was a junior, and a member of an apparently hot fraternity.

"Sorry, I don't really follow all of the Greek houses, it's more of my roommate's thing." She shrugged and tried a different drink that he handed her. This one was much better, more of a coffee taste.

"So you aren't pledging anywhere, don't worry, I'll get you into all the good parties" he said with a raised eyebrow and suggestive wink.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at his antics. While a little over the top, he felt comfortable, and not someone who she had to worry about acting correctly around. Several cups later, Emma could feel herself loosen up. She smiled. Mission accomplished. KJ had insisted on keeping her company, they talked and joked over the various drunken antics that their fellow students were exhibiting. The later it got, the more comfortable Emma was with KJ. She found herself leaning on him. Between her giggles, and the overall atmosphere of the entire night, she shouldn't have been surprised at what happened next.

KJ turned to her and lifted her chin with his hand, "I'm going to kiss you now Emma." Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. Her eyes went wide. While she was not opposed to this sort of thing, it reminded her much too much of her past. But, well it had been a while since someone had been this close to her. It felt to Emma as if she had been neglecting this part of her for too long. So she gave herself over to it. She closed her eyes and focused on the way his slightly chapped lips felt moving against hers. While one hand was still on her chin his other hand began traveling up and down her side. Emma wrapped her arms around him. He felt solid, and tasted of cigarettes, and the cheap alcohol they had both been drinking. Suddenly Emma found her mind wandering, imagining what it would feel like if he were a little softer. If his lips were softer, and if she were pressed up to someone else, how she wouldn't feel this hardness against her stomach. In her mind she once again saw that black lace bra, picturing what it would be like to be pressed up against her professor. Emma flung herself back from him and stood up.

"I'm way too drunk for this." She nearly screamed at him, and rushed out of the party. She could hear him calling her name as she told herself that she was obviously drunk and just need to sleep it all off.

When she got back to her room, Mary Margret was already there, applying her nightly face routine. "Emma, you have fun? It's so late; I was surprised you weren't here when I got back. David walked me back here he is such a prince! Can you believe he is a legacy; his father is made of gold or something. I think I'm in love. Can you imagine? We'll be the perfect campus royalty couple, him from Pike and me in Pi Phi. Oh!" Emma had put her hand over Mary Margret's mouth and smiled.

"I'm jazzed that you found your dream guy, really. But I drank way too much. I'm going to just pass out and hope I don't have a hangover for work tomorrow." She removed her hand from her mouth and kicked off her shoes, throwing herself on her bed.

"At least wipe you face off Emma, think of your skin!" Mary Margret handed her one of her face wipes. Emma took it to make her happy and gave her face a quick rub down.

"Thanks, night Mary Margret."

"Night Emma." She replied and then turned off the lights. Soon the sounds of her light snoring filled the room. But Emma couldn't sleep. She figured that when she noticed her professor earlier it had been a fluke. Now she couldn't get her out of her head. Emma decided to let it just run its course through her brain. There was only one problem; she didn't know her first name. She vowed that when she got a chance, she would look up some information on her teacher.


End file.
